Cuestión de Merecer
by Fer Higurashi
Summary: El triunfo de Harry Potter sobre el Señor Tenebroso. Harry y Hermione solos en una cabaña y un amor escondido que ahora, después de tanto sufrimiento puede salir a la luz. One-Shot H/Hr LEMON


"**Cuestión de Merecer"**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling._

_Clasificación: NC-17 por Contenido Sexual/One-Shot_

_Pareja: Harry/Hermione_

_Summary: El triunfo de Harry Potter sobre el Señor Tenebroso. Harry y Hermione solos en una cabaña y un amor escondido que ahora puede salir a la luz._

_Notas de la autora: Sé como fue realmente el final de la saga Harry Potter. Todos sabemos que Ginny terminó con Harry y Ron con Hermione, así que quiero dejar en claro que todo lo escrito aquí abajo es producto de mi loca cabeza y mi renuencia a aceptar las parejas que J.K. Rowling formó en el libro. Sin duda es una maestra que merece todo nuestro respeto por haber creado la mejor saga de todos los tiempos, sin embargo, siempre he sido y seguiré siendo una leal fanática del Harry/Hermione._

_Así que esta es una versión loca mía que escribí hace tiempo, y espero que la disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

Con varita en mano, el muchacho de ojos verdes miró las lejanas y oscuras tierras del bosque prohibido. El viento soplaba con fuerza, y los pequeños cristales de hielo le cortaban la cara como si de vidrios cortados se tratasen. Se preguntaba si necesitaba lentes nuevos, pues veía borroso a pesar de traerlos puestos.

Descubrió con amargura que veía borroso por las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista.

Se secó con brusquedad, y se preguntó desde cuando era tan sensible al menor recuerdo que asaltaba su mente. Había presenciado, de manera consciente o inconsciente, varias muertes, y jamás había llorado tanto como ahora, si es que lloraba. Hizo otro descubrimiento sin pensarlo.

No lloraba porque jamás se había detenido a recordar a todas las personas que había visto morir. A todas aquellas que amaba.

Primero…de manera inconsciente, aquellas personas que le habían dado la vida y que habían acabado con su vida por él.

_Sus padres. James Potter y Lily Evans. _

Después aquél ejemplo de adolescente en toda la escuela, un alumno excelente y un amigo leal.

_Cedric Diggory._

Esa muerte fue la primera que presenció y que ocurrió de nuevo por su culpa. Pero lo que vino después le hizo darse cuenta de que todos aquellos que estaban con él terminaban muertos. Su único familiar con vida también había muerto por su culpa.

_Sirius Black_.

Y pensó que eso sería suficiente para el Señor Tenebroso. Pero no lo fue. Pensó que nadie más correría peligro a su lado, pues él se hacía fuerte y pronto podría acabar con Voldemort con sus propias manos. Que idiota había sido al pensar aquello. El director de su escuela, el mejor mago de la historia, también había muerto…

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Y aun así no se conformó. No le bastó a ese maldito con matarlos a ellos, y a él no le bastó con esas muertes para entender que debía alejarse de los seres a los que amaba.

No entendió que él solo era una manzana podrida en un canasto, que era como la ponzoña que mata a una bella cosecha, que era un parásito entre gente inocente.

Porque por su causa murieron más. Más de los que jamás se imaginó. Murió gran parte de sus compañeros, tantos que ya no estaba seguro quién seguía con vida.

_Fred Weasley._

El hermano de su mejor amigo había muerto, y su gemelo George en su intento por vengarlo casi terminaba muerto también. En San Mungo decían que se estaba recuperando, y la última vez que lo había visitado al menos había probado bocado y dicho unas cuantas palabras- si es que "Sí", "No" y "Hasta luego" contaban en la lista-.

La siguiente de la lista fue la que siguió la cadena de tantos inocentes que pagaron con su vida por protegerlo.

_Cho Chang. _

La joven había recibido un encantamiento imperdonable en la batalla, y la tortura fue tal que terminó sin vida, sin decir una sola palabra del paradero del joven de ojos verdes. Aquel acto de coraje y valentía lo hicieron sentirse como una rata miserable, que huía a la menor oportunidad que se le presentaba.

¿De que servía que lo obligaran a huir para salvarse de las garras de Voldemort si al final todos pagaban con su vida?

¿No era preferible que muriera él? ¿Por qué no él? ¿Por qué rayos seguía con vida si él era el que estaba destinado a la muerte y su maldita vida no tenía sentido alguno?

Pero eso no había sido suficiente, el maldito bastardo no se conformaba con aquello, no dudaba en matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. No dudo en matarlo a él…no dudo en matar a su mejor amigo, a uno de los seres más valiosos en su vida.

_Ron Weasley. _

Pudo ver el brillo abandonando los ojos azules de su amigo, mientras su hermana lo tenía en brazos y lloraba desconsoladamente por él, con Draco Malfoy intentando consolarla mientras miraba al pelirrojo sin saber que hacer. Resultó que esa rata se unió a ellos a pesar de todos los peligros que corría, y todo por amor a la pelirroja. Al menos ese maldito sentía algo bueno…

Aún recordaba a su amigo tirado en el piso, con su varita a su lado y su mano aferrando la suya en su último aliento, se odió tanto al verlo así. Y recordaba tanto las palabras que el joven le había susurrado en su lecho de muerte.

Se juró que cumpliría lo que le había pedido, después de matar a Voldemort.

La muerte de aquél ser llegaba a él como pequeños e instantáneos momentos borrosos en su memoria, como un simple sueño o una maldita pesadilla que había durado tal vez minutos, horas, días…

Creyó estar muerto al sentir la punta de madera tocar su cuello, el aliento putrefacto y la voz rasposa de ese maldito diciéndole que rezara por encontrarse con sus seres queridos, porque estaba por acompañarlos.

Solo podía pensar en toda la gente que había muerto, en todas las vidas inocentes que ese maldito había destruido solo por matarlo a él. Y al final ¿De que rayos había servido sí él seguía con vida?

El halo de luz que observó después lo cegó por completo. Pudo distinguir el cabello rubio de Luna, las marcas en la piel de Remus, las cabezas pelirrojas de los Weasley, los rostros de la Orden del Fénix, el rostro asustado de Neville, los ojos grises de Draco y el cabello pelirrojo de Ginny.

Y aquél cabello castaño…aquellos ojos almendrados, aquella mirada anhelante y segura. Segura de que él podía acabar con él, que podía vengar todas esas muertes, limpiar los nombres de esa gente inocente. Tomó la varita que se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo, y después…

Una luz. Un grito, un hechizo, y la total oscuridad…

Limpió con brusquedad una lágrima que resbalaba por su helada mejilla, la cual parecía que en cualquier momento se podría convertir en hielo. La pequeña cabaña se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, quizá un kilómetro, quizá menos. No importaba demasiado.

Lo único que le importaba era la persona que se encontraba dentro.

Recordó las palabras del pelirrojo justo antes de morir, una petición, un deseo plasmado en sus ojos azules que perdían la vida.

Una promesa de cuidar lo que les importaba. Una promesa de amarla.

Harry sonrió con amargura. Después de todo, Ron siempre lo supo. Siempre supo el amor que se escondía en cada mirada, en cada roce, en cada sonrisa…

Y sabía que tendrían que estar juntos.

Pero él no merecía aquello, no podía ser feliz, no después de todas las personas que habían perdido su felicidad por su culpa. No merecía amarla, no merecía que lo amase. No merecía a esa mujer que lo esperaba en la cabaña con un intento de sonrisa después de tanto sufrimiento.

No merecía a Hermione Granger.

* * *

Entró a la cabaña y se sintió sobrecogido con el repentino cambio de temperatura. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y la cena se encontraba servida a la mesa, pero al parecer solo se encontraba su plato de comida.

Era obvio que la joven comiese sin él. Había llegado más tarde de lo habitual.

Un mes había pasado desde su estancia en ese lugar. Por recomendación de La Orden les habían prácticamente ordenado a permanecer en ese lugar, hasta que todos los trámites estuvieran listos en el Ministerio de Magia y se probara que todos los asesinatos habían sido en defensa propia. Y se aseguraran de que El Señor Tenebroso había muerto.

Él se había negado rotundamente en un principio alegando que no quería ni necesitaba descansar, pero su cuerpo no dijo lo mismo, ni tampoco la mirada cansada de esos ojitos castaños.

Y terminaron ahí, lejos de toda comunicación, lejos del castillo de Hogwarts, lejos de la ciudad de Londres.

Completamente solos.

Suspiró y se dispuso a probar el estofado que le supo a gloria en el paladar. Sentía un maldito frío que le calaba hasta los huesos, y no había desaparecido desde que habían llegado ahí.

Seguía calándole, recordándole el frío que sentía en su alma y su corazón.

Y le dolía.

Pocas veces habían hablado desde que llegaran a ese lugar, se limitaban a desayunar, comer y cenar juntos, contemplar la nieve caer por las tardes con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos, leer en la tranquilidad de la salita acojinada, y muchas otras a alejarse y meditar por su propia cuenta.

Y era en esos momentos en los que él sentía más frío. El momento en el que no la tenía cerca y dejaba que los malditos recuerdos lo acecharan.

En esos momentos no quería admitir que la necesitaba, que anhelaba su cálida mirada, su tímida pero reconfortante sonrisa, que deseaba su cuerpo pegado al suyo, para quitarle ese maldito frío del cuerpo y del corazón.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero al estar encerrado con ella ese mes no hacía más que desearla hasta la tortura.

Tanto que lo enfermaba…

Terminó de cenar y lavó el traste lentamente, sintiéndose terriblemente mareado. Se dijo que no era otra cosa que el repentino cambio de temperaturas y el movimiento brusco al levantarse.

Dejó el plato impecable en el porta vajillas y se secó las manos que se le pusieron heladas al contacto con el agua. Estornudó fuertemente y se reprendió después de hacerlo, pues con semejante ruido seguro despertaría los agudos oídos de Hermione, quién tenía la costumbre de bajar por un vaso de leche en las noches y esperar a que llegara en caso de que se le hiciera tarde.

-¿Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien?- la dulce y tímida voz que escuchó a sus espaldas lo hizo volverse casi de inmediato, y creyó perder el sentido al mirarla frente a él.

Una dulce pijama la resguardaba del frío, y su hermosa cabellera castaña se encontraba más alborotada de lo habitual, sus mejillas sonrosadas quizá por el frío que le golpeaba en la cara, pues a pesar de todo la cabaña era fría y en su recámara la chimenea estaría encendida, el cambio de temperaturas era evidente en ambos.

-Claro, solo…salí un momento a…-

-A tomar aire fresco, lo sé…- la joven dejó la jarra de leche en la nevera y lo miró con sus ojos preocupados- Pero esta vez exageraste Harry. Estas muy pálido…-

Harry sintió que la boca se le hacía agua solo con verla. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Quién rayos le había dicho que era buena idea estar con esa mujer a solas, lejos de todo el mundo? Hermione era una mujer inocente, el lo sabía por la sonrisa tímida que le ofrecía, por sus movimientos graciosos y delicados, por sus ojos brillantes de pureza…

Por su cuerpo bendito y puro. Por Merlín bendito que sabía que Hermione era virgen.

Y no podía evitar desearla. No podía evitar que un maldito fuego le abrasara las venas solo con verla frente a él.

Hermione se acercó lentamente. El joven de ojos verdes contuvo la respiración al notar como la pequeña y suave mano de ella se alzaba para colocarse en su frente.

-¡Santo cielo! Harry! Estás volando en fiebre!-

El joven de ojos verdes dudó que fuera fiebre. Pero no pensaba decirle que ese maldito calor se debía a ella y a aquella sonrisa cálida y ese cuerpo de pecar.

-No es nada Hermione…- estornudó de nuevo. Pensándolo bien, la cabeza le daba unas cuantas vueltas- Es solo un simple resfriado…-

-¡Un simple resfriado! ¡Harry James Potter! Eres la persona más descuidada que he conocido en toda mi vida- la mirada de reprobación que le dirigió su amiga le dijo que se avecinaba una tormenta de regaños…

-Herms, no pasa nada, es una maldita fiebre-

-Simple resfriado, maldita fiebre- Hermione balbuceó aquello con el ceño fruncido, lavando el vaso que ahora se encontraba vacío- Lo dices como si fuera cualquier cosa Harry. No entiendo porque el afán de salir tan tarde, con el frío que hace ahí afuera…-

Harry no contestó. Se limitó a mirarla y reprimir otro estornudo. Hermione tenía razón…estaba enfermo de fiebre.

Hermione terminó con el vaso y después de secarlo y colocarlo en el sitio correspondiente volteó hacia Harry. No pudo evitar contener una exclamación al ver como su amigo se dejaba caer en el sofá frente a la chimenea, lanzaba sus lentes a la mesita junto al sofá y cerraba sus ojos. Su aspecto pálido y sus mejillas sonrojadas la alertaron de inmediato.

Se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Tocó sus mejillas, su frente, sus manos. Todo él ardía.

-Harry, en serio estas mal…será mejor que..-

-No te preocupes Herms- se sentía pesado, torpe y débil, pero aún así, era totalmente consciente del cuerpo de ella y su cálida presencia-Solo necesito dormir..-

No podía soportarlo. No podía soportar desearla tanto.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, y cuando dejó de sentir el calor de su cuerpo sentado a su lado abrió sus ojos para buscarla. Ella se encontraba parada frente a él, escrutándolo con sus profundos ojos castaños.

Tragó saliva torpemente, y quiso gritarle a esa mujer que se alejara de él lo más posible, por el bien de ambos. Si no lo hacía, solo Dios sabría que podría hacerle en ese preciso instante, frente al fuego de la chimenea y en la alfombra mullida de la pequeña sala.

Pero sabía que no podía alejarla de él, simple y sencillamente porque la necesitaba como necesitaba respirar. La mera idea de alejarse de ella lo lastimaba, lo dejaba indefenso, le dolía más de lo que podía soportar. Estar sin ella era algo que no podía concebir.

Mientras siguiera existiendo, necesitaría de ella, pues sabía que lo único bueno que le quedaba en su miserable y jodida vida era esa mujer de cabellos castaños alborotados y ojos miel que lo miraban con ternura. Lo único que le quedaba en la vida era Hermione Granger.

Tal vez su mirada reflejó lo que sentía, o la miró como si de una diosa se tratara, o tal vez solo la miró fijamente demasiado tiempo porque Hermione reaccionó ante esa mirada. Notó como la mirada de ella cambiaba, como toda ella parecía temblar ligeramente, casi de manera imperceptible. Y sabía que no era de frío.

La chica se dejó caer lentamente en la alfombra frente al fuego, arrodillándose para que su rostro quedara a la altura del rostro de Harry.

Él ojiverde no se inmutó. Se quedó sentado en la misma posición, mirándola como si su mundo solo consistiera en la visión de ella. Con calma y él diría que hasta con cuidado, ella colocó su mano en su mejilla, en algo que parecía más una caricia que un simple toque para confirmar si tenía fiebre. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta que la chica pretendía lo primero, al comenzar a mover su mano hacía atrás para acariciar lentamente su cabello azabache.

El ambiente cambió. De pronto se volvió más denso, más cálido…

Más dulce.

-¿Por qué haces esto Harry?- preguntó la joven casi en un susurro y el pudo sentir su cálido aliento rozar sus mejillas- ¿Por qué…por qué no me dejas ayudarte?-

Harry abrió sus labios para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Se limitó a seguirla mirando, tratando de entender porque de pronto la mirada de ella parecía haberse vuelto más fuerte, más intensa…más deseosa.

_Maldita sea, Hermione. No hagas eso…no me hagas esto._ Pensaba el ojiverde completamente idiotizado por las caricias de ella en su nuca y cuello. Que se muriera en ese preciso instante si esa no era la caricia más excitante que había recibido en toda su vida.

Ella lo sabía. Llevaban semanas tratando de evitarlo, de luchar contra lo inevitable.

La castaña lo miró cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de su tranquila pero constante caricia, en una muda invitación a seguirlo acariciando. Lanzando un suspiro al observar la reacción del muchacho, ella se limitó a seguir con la caricia, esta vez, permitiendo que sus labios rozaran la frente caliente y húmeda de él, deteniendo sus labios justo en la cicatriz que lo había marcado desde que era un bebé y que sería un mudo recordatorio de que todo lo que había pasado era real.

Ella no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos con impotencia al sentir la piel irregular tocar sus labios. El mero hecho de recordar como y quién le había causado esa cicatriz siendo apenas un bebé la llenaba de impotencia. Esa cicatriz significaba el dolor y el sufrimiento de ese niño indefenso que había crecido en un ambiente hostil y solitario, y que se enfrentó a los peores horrores que ningún ser humano podría imaginarse. El era _El Elegido_, el _Niño que Vivió_.

El hombre que amaba.

-Déjame ayudarte…- murmuró con sus labios aún pegados a su frente- Déjame sanarte…- continuo hablando mientras deslizaba sus labios hacia su mejilla izquierda- Déjame…- se calló al instante, al sentir que el muchacho reaccionaba y comenzaba a mover su rostro buscando algo.

Lo que vino después fue algo que jamás esperó. Su mente se vio nublada al instante, su realidad se transformó en un solo acto que le borró los sentidos por completo.

Los labios de Harry presionando sobre los suyos de manera suave y tranquila, rozando la comisura de los suyos para después continuar explorando sus labios por completo. Tocando, explorando…probando. Y entonces la realidad de aquello la golpeó como si un bloque cayera sobre su cabeza.

Harry estaba besándola.

En ese instante, todo lo demás perdió sentido. Las cosas, el lugar, el sonido del crepitar de la chimenea y hasta el frío se fueron borrando de su mente, para solo sentir una sola cosa…

Los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, besándola como si creyera que el mundo se acabaría en ese preciso instante. Los labios de Harry sobre los de ella, suaves y cálidos, pareciendo buscar una respuesta.

Insegura pero deseosa de seguir sintiendo los labios del muchacho sobre los de ella, Hermione movió sus labios en respuesta. Fue un roce tímido, lento…suave, pero suficiente para que Harry entendiera que quería que continuara.

Por Merlín que si no lo hacía, Hermione creería que moriría.

Al recibir respuesta de parte de Hermione, el ojiverde sintió que podría enloquecer en ese mismo momento. Reprimió un gemido sobre sus labios y buscó ansioso profundizar el contacto, presionando fuertemente sus labios sobre los de ella. Sus labios, primero suaves e inseguros, se tornaron posesivos y hambrientos, creyendo que en cualquier momento aquella magia pudiera acabar.

-Hermione..- murmuró desesperado sobre sus labios, soltando el aire que había retenido desde que la besara- Mi bella Hermione…-

Hermione sintió el aliento cálido y dulce de Harry sobre sus mejillas, encendiendo sus sentidos de manera inmediata. Con sus frentes unidas y sus labios aun rozándose, se detuvieron un instante, mirándose…explorándose…y sin decir más Harry volvió a presionar sus labios sobre los suyos, esta vez buscando profundizar el beso.

Con su lengua se abrió paso entre los labios de la castaña y sintió como ella aceptaba su intromisión gustosa, dejándolo recorrer el interior de su boca a su gusto.

Así que probo…exploró e hizo suyo cada rincón de su boca. Sus bocas unidas y sus alientos entremezclándose conforme sus respiraciones se volvían más agitadas a cada segundo que pasaba. Harry sentía que no podía dejar de besarla, o el mundo a su alrededor se caería a mil pedazos si regresaba a la maldita realidad lejos de ella.

Así que siguió explorando, reconociendo y sintiendo cada rincón de su boca. Buscó la lengua húmeda y caliente de ella con la suya, y cuando ambas se unieron en la danza que antes habían tenido solo sus labios creyó que llegaría a la gloria.

Pero fue el gemido callado que emitió Hermione el que mandó a volar el poco autocontrol que aún le quedaba.

La fiebre se fue a algún lugar recóndito de la habitación.

Deseaba hacerle el amor como un desquiciado desde que la había visto ahí parada en la pequeña sala de la cabaña, y aquel gemido le indicó que ella deseaba lo mismo.

Sin dejar de besarla, la tomó por la cintura y cargándola en un movimiento suave pero rápido, la depositó en la mullida alfombra guinda frente a la chimenea, recargando ligeramente su peso en ella cuando se colocó encima para seguirla besando.

Pronto el beso se tornó urgente, sus labios y sus lenguas probándose de manera ansiosa mientras los brazos de ella se enroscaban en su cuello, y las manos de él exploraban sobre la tela del pijama las curvas suaves que se escondían debajo.

Le haría el amor en ese instante, sobre la mullida alfombra y frente al cálido fuego, así como ella le haría el amor a él.

Iba a amarla de la única manera que le restaba para demostrárselo. Y con emoción, supo que ella sería de él…esa noche. A partir de ese momento se pertenecerían en alma y cuerpo para siempre.

Como siempre debió haber sido.

Sin dejar de besarla, y escuchando lo suaves gemidos ahogados que emitía Hermione sobre sus labios, aventuró sus manos por debajo de la camisa de ella. Tocó, sintió y exploró la suave piel de su vientre plano y liso subiendo por su abdomen hasta detenerse en su ombligo, en donde hizo pequeños círculos con los dedos de una de sus manos, causando que ella gimiera aún más sobre su boca.

Besándola desquiciado, subió sus manos un poco más, y cuando rozó uno de sus senos desnudos creyó que perdería el conocimiento ahí mismo. No esperaba que Hermione no llevara sostén.

Aquél roce bastó para arrancar un suspiro entrecortado por parte de ella, y para provocar que él gimiera sobre sus labios excitado. Se separó un instante de sus labios y la miró a los ojos. Y en esa mirada que ella le dirigió él no vio duda, ni temor, ni nervios, sino un inmenso amor y deseo plasmado en esos hermosos ojos castaños.

Y eso le bastó para volver a besarla de manera ardiente y continuar explorando por debajo de la tela sus hermosas curvas, que ella le entregaba solo a él.

Sintió como las manos de ella se movían por su espalda de manera ansiosa, bajando lentamente hasta el borde de su sweater verde, acariciando en el trayecto por encima de la tela. Al ver sus intenciones desesperadas de subirle la prenda para quitársela decidió ayudarla, y enderezándose de manera rápida se arrodilló en la alfombra.

Y ante la mirada anhelante de ella, que lo miraba recostada en la alfombra, se deshizo de la prenda de un solo jalón, quedando con el torso desnudo y regresando con ella, que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos para que la siguiera acariciando como momentos antes lo hacía.

La besó de nuevo enardecido de pasión, deslizando impaciente sus manos sobre su cuerpo aún cubierto, mientras ella deslizaba sus manos ahora por su espalda desnuda.

Totalmente enloquecido y sin poder soportar un momento más sin sentir la calidez y suavidad de su piel, dirigió sus manos a los botones de la blusa del pijama, que ahora le parecía un estorbo desquiciante.

Con prisa pero de manera ágil, desabrochó uno a uno los pequeños botones de abajo hacia arriba, dejando descubierta en el trayecto la piel suave y tersa de la chica. Aquella piel que siempre había deseado mirar, teniendo que conformarse con imaginarla por debajo de esos holgados uniformes del colegio.

La piel de _su_ Hermione.

Finalmente, antes de desabrochar el último botón, el que le daría acceso a los hermosos senos que imaginaba habían debajo de esa tela, miró a Hermione. Ella estaba totalmente sumergida en el momento, y cuando por fin ella pudo enfocar su mirada en él, solo atinó a colocar su pequeña mano encima de la suya, urgiéndolo a terminar de desabrochar el botón.

Y por fin pudo apreciar aquellas formas redondas, firmes y exquisitas que quedaron al descubierto cuando el hubo abierto la camisa de ella por completo. Parecían tan suaves y tersas que Harry no pudo esperar más a tocarlas, y con sumo cuidado depositó su mano izquierda en uno de ellos, descubriendo con felicidad que Hermione se arqueaba de placer ante su contacto y que sus rosados pezones se ponían rígidos al instante.

-Hermione…eres tan bella..- susurraba admirando sus senos, llevando sus dos manos a tomarlos con desespero pero con gentileza.

Hermione solo atinaba a gemir entrecortadamente, sintiendo como Harry acariciaba sus senos de manera lenta pero desquiciante, lo que la llevaba al borde de la locura. Él trazaba pequeños círculos con sus dedos, rodeando sus rosados pezones, acariciando tan delicadamente que sentía como si plumas se deslizaran sobre ella.

Harry la admiraba en ese momento, gozaba observando como el cuerpo de ella se arqueaba ligeramente cuando él la acariciaba, como sus ojos se cerraban en una expresión de puro gozo, y como su tersa piel comenzaba a perlarse por el sudor.

Tomó sus senos con toda la extensión de sus manos y los masajeó suavemente, sintiéndola temblar y pronunciar su nombre entre gemidos. La besaba con desespero, acariciando sus senos como si quisiera que sus manos quedaran grabadas en su pecho. Ella le regresaba los besos con pasión, pasando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, jalando sus mechones de cabello negro cuando él decidía incrementar sus caricias y gimiendo entrecortadamente cada que lo hacía.

Harry dejó de besar sus labios para bajar hacia su cuello, besando y lamiendo cada pedazo de piel que exploraba con su boca. Finalmente llegó a sus senos, en donde comenzó dejando un reguero de besos para después aventurarse a probarlos con su boca.

Besó uno de ellos mientras seguía masajeando el otro con una mano. Pasaba su lengua lentamente por su pecho, escuchando como Hermione murmuraba su nombre y le pedía que no parara. Y cuando finalmente succionó su rosado pezón con la boca, Hermione sintió que moriría de placer.

-Harry…Harry…- gemía su nombre desesperada, deseando que aquella caricia no se terminara nunca.

Totalmente enloquecido por la pasión, él escuchaba a Hermione gemir mientras succionaba uno de sus senos y acariciaba el otro con su mano. Cambió de objeto de adoración y dirigió su lengua hacia su otro seno, mientras acariciaba el izquierdo con su mano, resbalando sus dedos por el pezón húmedo a causa de su saliva.

Sentía a Hermione totalmente vulnerable bajo su peso, temblando de pasión mientras ella deslizaba sus delicadas manos por su pecho, que ahora se encontraba resbaloso también a causa del sudor, producto de la pasión y la excitación que sentía.

Cuando volvió a besarla, esta vez colocó sus antebrazos a los costados y los apoyó en la alfombra para no dejar caer todo su peso en ella. El besó fue húmedo, intenso y excitante. Y cuando dejó caerse totalmente sobre ella y sus cuerpos se unieron de esa manera tan íntima que podían sentirse completamente, ambos gimieron al unísono.

Los senos de ella se pegaban a su pecho como queriendo fundirse, y sus pieles sudorosas les permitían frotarse el uno contra el otro con mayor facilidad, permitiéndoles sentirse totalmente, conocerse totalmente…

Amarse totalmente.

Harry creía que podría llegar al cielo con ese simple contacto, con la fricción de sus cuerpos juntos, sintiendo sus senos apretarse a su pecho como si de hierros candentes se tratasen.

Y siguieron así, amándose, explorándose. El frío que antes habían sentido desapareció por completo, y solo se dedicaron a amarse y darse calor con sus cuerpos semidesnudos.

Las manos de él se aventuraron a recorrer sus piernas sobre y debajo del pantalón del pijama, las manos de ella recorrieron todo su pecho y su espalda mientras compartían besos intensos y anhelantes, cargados de amor, pasión y deseo. Hasta que, una vez que él hubo retirado el pantalón del pijama de Hermione de sus piernas, y él se hubo deshecho de su molesto pantalón de mezclilla se miraron a los ojos.

Se encontraban casi totalmente desnudos, con sus pieles perladas por el sudor y sus respiraciones entrecortadas por la pasión. Ella lo miró con sus ojos nublados por el placer, y Harry supuso que la misma mirada le devolvía mientras, con su cuerpo pegado al de ella, la miraba intensamente a los ojos. Solo sus prendas íntimas los privaban de conocerse totalmente, de sentirse y de amarse de la única manera que les quedaba por amarse.

Y entre tanta pasión y deseo desbordado entre ambos, después de besarse y acariciarse con desenfreno y urgencia, se permitieron un momento de ternura.

Ella acarició su rostro con una de sus manos, mientras él la miraba directamente a los ojos, admirando su rostro pecoso completamente enrojecido por la pasión, sus labios hinchados después de tantos besos y su cabello indomable esparcido sobre el pequeño cojín que ella había usado como almohada.

-Hermione…- la besó intensamente, y sintió como ella le devolvía el beso de igual manera- Te deseo tanto…-

La mirada que le dirigió cuando le dijo aquello la hizo estremecer de pasión y amor por aquél hombre. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, y se sintió dichosa cuando lo escuchó decir aquello. Lo acarició por la espalda lentamente, y se enderezó un poco para besarlo de nueva cuenta, enredando sus brazos en su cuello.

-¿Entonces que estás esperando?-

Aquella tímida pero segura pregunta fue lo único que necesitó para continuar, y mientras Harry la miraba a los ojos fue retirando lentamente las pequeñas bragas de encaje blancas, que fueron a parar al montón de ropa a lado de la chimenea.

Y finalmente, Harry pudo apreciar a esa mujer en toda su desnudez. A la única mujer que había amado toda su vida, a lo único valioso que le quedaba en la vida, a la que pronto se convertiría en su mujer.

A su amada Hermione.

Hermione lo miró cuando por fin hubo quedado desnuda bajo sus brazos, y se mordió el labio inferior emocionada cuando él solo atinó a mirarla con ilusión y abrir su boca sin decir palabra. Al verlo en aquél estado de trance, lo tomó por la barbilla y levantando su cara para mirarlo, le susurró que la hiciera suya en ese instante.

Y una vez que ella hubo dicho eso, él se posesionó de su boca de nuevo, y renovaron aquella pasión que antes habían compartido. Se besaron larga e intensamente, y mientras ella recorría su pecho con sus manos ávidas, él acariciaba sus muslos, resbalando sus manos sobre ellos a causa del sudor.

Después de acariciar largamente la cara interior de sus muslos y sentir como ella hacía lo propio con la piel de su abdomen decidió, por fin, tocar aquella parte de su cuerpo que se encontraba aún intacta, y que esperaba por él para que la amara por completo.

Su dulce intimidad. El sexo de su Hermione.

Casi se muere de placer al darse cuenta que Hermione estaba húmeda…esperando por él. Saber que ella estaba así a causa de sus caricias lo llenaba de una felicidad imposible de describir.

Con cuidado y lentamente, acarició la parte externa de su intimidad, escuchando como la respiración de Hermione se volvía irregular y se pegaba a él en un abrazo, presionando su espalda con sus manos tan fuerte que Harry pensó que podría dejarle marcas.

-Oh Harry…- gemía ella en su oído, mientras él exploraba lentamente su tierna intimidad…

Acarició su parte íntima con delicadeza, y cuando encontró su tierna cavidad introdujo lentamente un dedo, esperando la reacción de Hermione.

Hermione profirió un grito totalmente enloquecida de pasión y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar le pidió a Harry que continuara, quién se había paralizado pensando que tal vez la había lastimado.

Harry se dedicó a acariciar su intimidad con uno de sus dedos, reconociendo y explorando cada uno de sus pliegues. Escuchaba a Hermione gemir cada vez más fuerte y más alto, en señal de que estaba disfrutando aquello. Y cuando se atrevió a unir un dedo más a su tarea sintió como ella mordía su hombro en un arranque de pasión totalmente inesperado.

Una vez que ella se hubo acostumbrado a sentirlo en su interior, el joven la besó una vez más, continuando con sus caricias en el interior de su cuerpo.

Siguió explorando su resbaloso interior, deslizando sus dedos de adentro hacia fuera, para después comenzar a deslizarlos con facilidad con movimientos circulares.

Hermione sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas al sentir a Harry besarla de aquella manera y penetrarla lenta y voluptuosamente con sus dos dedos, y cuando sintió que el joven comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus penetraciones y los dedos de Harry salían y entraban de su entrepierna cada vez más rápido, comenzó a gemir totalmente fuera de sí, casi incapaz de continuar con el beso que Harry le daba.

Se arqueaba totalmente enloquecida de placer debajo de él, enterraba sus uñas en su espalda firme y gemía cada vez más fuerte. Creyó que podría desmayarse de placer.

Pero por el contrario, solo atinó a separar sus labios de los de Harry y proferir el gemido más fuerte hasta ese momento. Y cuando sintió que su mundo colapsó y creyó ver estrellas encima de su cabeza se perdió en ese instante. En el éxtasis del momento, en la maravilla de su primer orgasmo.

Gracias a Harry.

Poco a poco su respiración se fue normalizando, y sus sentidos volvieron a su cuerpo, que por un momento parecía haberse quedado en un estado de adormecimiento después de haber experimentado aquellas sensaciones tan fuertes que le habían hecho perder la noción de todo lo que la rodeaba, menos de él. Menos de Harry.

Harry la miró justo en el instante en que ella dejó caer su cabeza en la pequeña almohada y, arqueándose hacia adelante profirió un gritito que le indicó a Harry que la había llevado a la cumbre del placer.

El verla totalmente extasiada, con sus ojos cerrados, mordiendo su labio inferior y con su cuerpo totalmente sonrosado por la pasión fue la mejor recompensa que pudo haber tenido. Ver a su bella Hermione perdida en el placer del orgasmo fue revitalizante y supo que ella lo deseaba tanto como él la había deseado a ella desde que llegaran a ese lugar.

No pudo pensar en nada más, pues sintió los dedos de ella comenzarse a mover de nuevo por encima de su cuerpo, esta vez bajando por su espalda hacia sus bóxers y aventurándose incluso más allá.

-Hermione…-

Ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Y al sentir como ella enredaba sus pulgares en el elástico de su prenda y comenzaba a bajarlos lentamente sonrió también. Decidió ayudarla para terminar más rápido y de un jalón se sacó los bóxers que fueron a quedar entre el montón de ropa olvidada desde hacía mucho.

Y finalmente, ambos quedaron totalmente desnudos.

Sintió la mirada de ella sobre su cuerpo. La miró observarlo con atención, como tratando de memorizar cada parte de cuerpo.

Hermione no podía salir de su asombro al observar a Harry desnudo. Todos esos años de amor y esos días de desearlo como nunca se veían materializados ahora que tenía a Harry frente a ella, expectante, totalmente desnudo y excitado.

Harry se sintió aliviado una vez que pudo liberar su miembro de la molesta prenda. Estaba completamente erecto y esperando por Hermione y sabía que ella estaba consciente de ello. Pero lo que nunca esperó fue sentir a Hermione acariciarlo lentamente en su pecho, y con un movimiento de su mano, aventarlo delicadamente hacía atrás para quedar tendido boca arriba, expectante a lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Y lo que vino a continuación fue mucho mejor de lo que pudo haber soñado nunca. Hermione se colocó encima de él a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Gimió excitado al sentir la húmeda y cálida intimidad de Hermione rozar su entrepierna y cuando ella lo besó con avidez, lamiendo sus labios con su lengua para permitirle acceso a su boca, Harry creyó que llegaría al borde de la locura.

-Ahora me toca a mi, Harry-

Y una vez dicho esto se dedicó a dejar un reguero de besos sobre el pecho de su amante, lamiendo su sudorosa piel en el trayecto y escuchando ahora a Harry gemir por sus caricias. Se dedicó a besar y lamer todo su pecho, bajando por sus pectorales hasta la piel dura y trabajada de su abdomen.

Lamió aquella piel perlada por el sudor y cuando se detuvo a juguetear en el ombligo de él con su lengua, Harry tuvo que reprimir un gemido que tal vez pudo hasta asustarla.

Completamente dichosa de que él se sintiera así con sus caricias, regresó sus labios hasta el rostro de Harry para besarlo de nuevo. Se entregaron a aquél beso como a ningún otro, con sus lenguas ávidas encontrándose una con otra y sus respiraciones entrecortadas mezclándose. El fuego de la chimenea lo seguía iluminando todo, permitiéndoles a ambos observarse y admirarse sin reservas.

Harry sintió las manos de Hermione bajar por su torso mientras ella volvía a la tarea de besar su pecho, y cuando sintió como ella deslizaba sus manos sobre él hasta detenerse sobre su miembro y comenzaba a acariciarlo con ambas manos quiso gritar de placer.

Las manos de Hermione deslizándose sobre su miembro eran más de lo que él jamás pudo haber soñado que sentiría con sus caricias. Ella lo acariciaba lenta y tortuosamente, aprendiendo rápido de las respuestas que él le daba ante cada caricia. Lo exploraba lentamente y lo miraba reaccionar ante sus caricias, completamente entregada al acto de amarlo.

Después de unos torturantes minutos se dio cuenta que no podía aguantar un momento más sin estar dentro de ella y completamente nublado por la pasión comenzó a buscar sus labios, queriendo ponerle fin a aquél deseo irrefrenable que sentía por ella. Hermione entendió lo que aquello significaba y detuvo sus caricias cuando él tomó su rostro con ambas manos y guiando su rostro de nuevo hacia el suyo, la besó intensamente, en un beso que creyó le cortaría la respiración.

Sin dejar de besarse, Harry se enderezó solo un poco y se sentó frente a la chimenea, apoyando su espalda en el enorme sofá en el que momentos antes se había sentado y dejando sus piernas extendidas. Llevando a Hermione consigo en aquél beso, la tomó por la cintura y de un movimiento la tenía sentada justo encima de su regazo, con las piernas de ella una a cada lado de sus muslos.

El fuego de la chimenea iluminó su silueta a la perfección, y decidió que no había algo más hermoso en ese mundo que ver a Hermione completamente desnuda, con su cuerpo perlado por el sudor y sus ojos brillando de deseo. Por él.

De pronto, y a pesar de la nebulosa de pasión que los envolvía, recordó que Hermione era virgen…aquella sería su primera vez. Y sería con él.

Hermione sería suya. Y él sería de ella. Se pertenecerían para siempre.

Y el temía lastimarla. No podría soportar lastimarla.

Ella pareció entender lo que pasaba por su mente, pues acarició su mejilla con una de sus manos y se acercó a él para besarlo largamente, pegando sus senos a su pecho, permitiéndole sentirla completamente.

Se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos, juntando su frente con la de él para susurrarle algo que lo hizo el ser más dichoso del mundo.

-Hazme tuya, Harry…-

Aquello fue lo único que necesitó escuchar. Con seguridad y cuidado al mismo tiempo la tomó por la cintura de ambas manos, comenzando a guiar su húmeda y caliente intimidad a su miembro que la esperaba completamente erecto.

Y finalmente, mirándose a los ojos, Harry dejó caer a Hermione lentamente sobre él, ayudándola a bajar sobre su miembro al sujetarla de la cintura con ambas manos. El contacto de la húmeda cavidad de Hermione con su miembro fue alucinante. Sus intimidades solo se rozaban, pero gimieron tan alto que pensaron que habían llegado al cielo con ese simple contacto.

Y cuando Hermione bajó aún más y lo envolvió por completo en su estrecha cavidad, Harry creyó que se moriría en ese mismo instante.

El suave pero audible grito entrecortado que profirió Hermione lo hizo detenerse por completo. Dejó estáticas sus manos en la cintura de ella, y la miró preocupado, creyendo que la había lastimado.

-Hermione…yo…si te lastimé solo…-

Miró su rostro en busca de un indicio de haberla lastimado, pero solo encontró en el una expresión de pasión pura. Hermione tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, se mordía el labio inferior y respiraba con dificultad. Justo después ella lo besó, pegándose a él completamente, permitiéndole sentir la suavidad de sus senos aplastarse contra su torso.

-Oh Harry…solo cállate…-

Y diciendo esto, ella se dejó caer totalmente sobre él, y Harry pudo disfrutar de la sensación de su estrecha y húmeda cavidad envolverlo totalmente. Gimieron al unísono.

La sensación de tener a Hermione envolviéndolo le arrebató la respiración, tanto que pensó que no podría seguirla besando. Ella era estrecha y estaba húmeda. Y sobre todo caliente. Muy caliente. Sentir los pliegues de ella rodearlo fue una sensación increíble. Alucinante.

Irreal.

Ella gemía también, completamente sumergida en el acto de sentir a Harry en su interior, con su miembro clavado en su cavidad, brindándole un placer indescriptible. Era una realidad totalmente intoxicante, que la sumergía en el placer de amarlo sin reservas y le hacía perder la razón. Esperó a que aquella parte de su cuerpo se acoplara a la intimidad de Harry, y creyó estar experimentando la gloria misma.

Una vez que se hubo acostumbrado a tenerlo en su interior se deslizó hacia arriba con ayuda de las manos de Harry. Una vez que se hubieron separado, ella se dejó caer lentamente de nuevo sobre su miembro, envolviéndolo una vez más. La sensación fue más intensa esta ocasión y gimieron de nuevo.

Y una vez más. Y otra. Y otra.

Conforme Hermione bajaba y subía sobre su miembro, se daba cuenta que pronto ella marcaba el paso. Primero de manera lenta y hasta insegura…y cada vez con mayor velocidad y desenfreno.

Se besaban intensamente, gimiendo entrecortadamente entre cada beso y queriendo grabar en sus manos la piel del otro. Se acariciaban como si no tuvieran oportunidad de hacerlo otra vez. Ella pasaba las manos por sus hombros, su espalda, su pecho y él hacía lo propio bajando por toda su columna, acariciando su espalda con ambas manos, queriendo abarcar toda la piel posible.

Detuvo sus caricias en el trasero de ella y escuchó su gemido entrecortado. Pronto las embestidas dejaron de ser suaves y lentas para tomar un ritmo desesperado. Él dobló un poco sus rodillas para sentirla mejor. La ayudaba tomándola por la cintura con las manos, y ella se apoyaba colocando sus manos en los hombros de él para levantarse y dejarse caer, una y otra vez.

Gemían cada vez más alto, se acariciaban con las manos y los labios, y él seguía penetrando su interior irrefrenablemente.

Y pronto la realidad de aquello golpeó a Harry fuertemente.

Estaban haciendo el amor. Él la estaba llevando a la gloria y ella a él. Se pertenecían uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

En una palabra, se amaban.

Y con este pensamiento, llegaron juntos a la gloria. Escuchó el grito de Hermione cuando llegó al orgasmo por segunda ocasión y escuchó su propio gemido tan alto que le atronó los oídos. Experimentaron juntos la cumbre del placer, llegando al cielo. Todo lo demás dejó de importar, solo él y Hermione existían, juntos experimentando el máximo placer que jamás hubieran podido imaginar.

Hermione sintió que podría desfallecer en ese momento, al sentir el éxtasis golpearla de nuevo, arqueando su cuerpo de mero placer. Escuchó a Harry llegar al mismo tiempo que ella, y se miraron a los ojos cuando lo hicieron, completamente nublados de pasión.

Era el placer de hacer el amor.

Una vez que el éxtasis los inundara por completo ella se dejó caer en su pecho, y él la recibió con los brazos abiertos, rodeándola totalmente en ellos.

La realidad de lo que acababan de experimentar y lo que acababan de descubrir era tan fuerte que ninguno de los dos habló. Se limitaron a abrazarse delante del fuego, cubriendo sus cuerpos con una manta que se encontraba en una silla cercana, aún temblando, con sus cuerpos sudorosos y sus respiraciones volviendo a la normalidad.

En algún momento después, Hermione subió su mirada y observó su rostro. Él bajó su mirada hasta el rostro de ella, que aun se encontraba sonrojado por la pasión que momentos antes habían compartido.

Y en ese momento, frente al fuego de la chimenea como mudo testigo de su amor, abrazados frente al fuego, Harry descubrió que, después de todo, aún le quedaba algo porque luchar en la vida.

-Te amo, Hermione…-

Ella lo supo. Ambos lo sabían desde siempre.

-Yo a ti, Harry..-

Y así, sin decir nada más, continuaron abrazados frente al fuego. Tal vez, después de todo…

Lo único que el merecía en la vida era el amor de Hermione Granger.


End file.
